Accidentally In Love
by MoonExpressions
Summary: [AU] Ryoma's life just took a turn for the worse when his solution to one problem brings him face-to-face with another from his past.


A/N: Suddenly we are back here and already it's my 8th anniversary. To celebrate I have new stories started as I usually do and will continue to release the rest tomorrow.

Thank you so much to all the critics, Lurkers, reviewers, and loyal followers. Without all of you, there would never have been eight years of Thrill from this Authoress. Thank you so much for putting up with fickle dates of updating and Thank you for always reviewing and being persistent with PM's to get me to update. THAT is what makes me work my butt off to bring you these.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PoT or the lovable characters

* * *

**Accidentally In Love**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **[AU] Ryoma's life just took a turn for the worse when his solution to one problem brings him face-to-face with another from his past.

* * *

**Chapter I: That Awkward Moment**

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

"Could it get any worse?" Ryoma asked no one in particular since he was in his office alone. He was seriously considering murder at this point but yet he adored his aunt at the same time.

It had been Aunt Yuri who became his guardian when his parent's got into an accident and died leaving him an orphan. He was happy that his aunt cared for him but at times like these, she cared a little more than he could bear.

Ryoma eyes wandered to the clock and wondered if she was slightly correct. Was thirty too old to be still single with no intention of settling? Was she right to be concerned that she was never going to see a single heir from Ryoma before she died as well?

Well, she was correct about that last one. Ryoma couldn't help but feel that girl's could do little more than hinder his life after sex. He preferred a man's company over a woman in any situation….even in his bed.

Still, Aunt Yuri never gave up and has resorted to withholding his funds till he married or turned forty. That actually didn't bother him much after the first few months because he learned to budget and manage his funds he made while downsizing his cost of living so he wouldn't have to use his inheritance that his aunt held.

So they had been battling each other in different ventures. Whether it was through phone calls, notes or face-to-face, they fought about Ryoma's single status. Perhaps she had finally pulled this card because Ryoma had started dealing more with her schemes and not getting angry. Her retaliation and latest scheme was to marry him by proxy to a complete bore of a girl he had met once if he didn't marry within the year.

He had called her bluff on that but when the girl herself had called and informed him she was happy to marry him, he immediately told his aunt that he was dating seriously with a woman who he planned to marry since they were already engaged.

So she had went along with that excuse and told Ryoma she would come visit within the month.

Which left him at this dead end…

Where was he going to find a bride-to-be who wouldn't want that spot forever? Who was going to lie like a professional and help him out of this?

"I'm dead aren't I?" Ryoma asked the ceiling as his eyes traced the patterns.

"I hope not,"

Ryoma's head lowered and his eyes focused on his secretary who walked forward with a stack of work for him.

"You didn't answer so I thought I'd just come in and see if you were okay." She said with a polite smile.

"Elisa…"Ryoma uttered with a sigh. "I'm a good boss right?"

"Of course you are," She nodded taking a seat across from him. She was used to these talks since she had been with him since he first entered the company when he was but twenty. They had ten years together to know and understand each other to their fullest. She also was the only one to know his schedule and every secret.

"Will you marry me?" Ryoma asked with a pleading look.

"I'm not going to do that even for you," She shot him down with a sincere smile. "I thought we agreed I'd do what I have to but I wouldn't have to cross that line to help you in the case of the CEO and your problem."

"But Elisa… I'll lose my job and she'll throw me out with nothing if I don't do this for her." Ryoma complained. "She'll disinherit me and all I'll have is my inheritance which I can't touch for another ten years."

Elisa sighed and looked into Ryoma's golden eyes."I have someone who will do that for you."

"Really?" Ryoma asked straightening up to look at his secretary with newly interested eyes.

"Yes," Elisa said with a nod. "BUT-"

"There's a catch?" Ryoma uttered.

She nodded. "I'll hunt you down and chop your limbs off if you hurt my sister in any way."

"Sister?" Ryoma asked a bit dumbfounded. "Your sister?"

Eisa nodded again. "She's always been an expert at lying and would do it if the price was right."

"Get it set up then because I'm ready to give her some cash," Ryoma said without any hesitation.

"But won't the CEO catch you lying if your staff at home says they've never seen her before?" Elisa asked.

"I'll just say I stay over at her place often because I rarely go home on time every night anyways." Ryoma said solving the problem easily.

"But my sister just moved." Elisa said.

"Even better," Ryoma declared. "It'll be easier on all of us."

**Elsewhere**

**Apartment**

**That Night**

"I'm Azumi,"

Ryoma eyed the girl in front of him. She was five years younger than him according to Elisa. She also looked nothing liked her sister save for the ruby eyes staring back at him. Her dark hair wasn't chin-length like her sister but longer and layered to frame her face. She looked innocent which was a plus in Ryoma's eyes and she was pretty enough as well.

"Echizen Ryoma… How much do you want?" Ryoma said with a smile.

"Depends on the length of time this has to go on." Azumi answered with a slight nod. "I've never lived with a man before so-"

"That's not a problem." Ryoma cut in with a slight smile. "We just have to pick up on each other's habits to make the relationship believable and to be honest, I'll rarely be home anyways."

"Then… bills,"

"I'll take care of it for the duration that I live here with you as long as you hold your end of the bargain and make this place look more couple than single."

Azumi laughed and nodded. It seems this will be easy then Echizen-san."

"You're going to have to call me by name now." Ryoma reminded her with a smile.

Azumi nodded and looked at him with a sincere smile. "Shall we seal this deal?"

"Aa," Ryoma agreed and leaned over to kiss her. Azumi responded almost immediately and Ryoma was quite pleased that she was just the type he needed. One who could satisfy him even in bed if the opportunity presented itself.

Standing up, Ryoma allowed Azumi to guide him to their door as she specified that he should bring his stuff in so she could artfully arrange their living space.

"I will do that," He promised as he accepted the keycard to their apartment complex and the key to their room.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow?" Azumi asked steeping into his arms.

Ryoma nodded with a smile and dropped a kiss on her forehead. Life was looking very good at this point.

"Eh? Ryoma?"

Ryoma whipped around to see who had called him and his eyes landed on the girl who had just exited the room next to theirs. He frowned in thought at who she could be then remembered. She had been his ex-girlfriend from two years ago who threatened to leave him if he didn't marry her… which he didn't.

"Shiori," Ryoma uttered remembering her name even after this long. "You live here?"

"Yes I do," She said moving forward. She still had her grace as she made her way over.

Ryoma had always wondered how it was to have an awkward moment. Now that it had happened, he didn't like the feeling of it.

"Azumi, this is Shiori."

Azumi nodded. "I know, I saw her earlier when I was moving our stuff in."

"Sou…" Ryoma said a quick smile.

"I'm surprised you're married," Shiori said with a slight smile. "I thought you were still married to your work even after all this time."

"We're not married yet," Azumi said with a smile. "We plan on getting married."

"If you can get him there than I give you major applause." Shiori said with a tight smile. "Ryoma knows how to get out better than anything."

"I suppose you got married?" Ryoma interrupted feeling uncomfortable that she was still bitter after two years that he had refuse to marry her.

"I did. Syuusuke loves me," She added.

"Well that I do," a voice interrupted.

All three of them turned around to see a male come out of the same door Shiori had exited from earlier.

Then Ryoma understood why everything seemed to be going so well earlier. It had to get better before it could get worse.

He could now say, that awkward moment when you have to live next to a bitter ex-girlfriend and her husband was the one night stand you couldn't forget from last week.

* * *

A/N: Trouble ensues with the coupling so do review for more.


End file.
